Harry Potter and the Timespace Elixir
by Alexander Miyrne
Summary: It's basically an alternative version of the seventh book. How it could go. Harry digs deeper into his own past and those of the people he cares about. The story is also told from two points of view. I don't own any of these characters, so please don't su
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I Harry sat up slowly in his bed. The blankets fell to his hips. He glanced around the room, his eyes lingering on the two bodies curled together on his floor that were Ron and Hermione. He sighed. Breaking up with Ginny hadn't been just hard; it had felt like he had given up part of his soul. And it still felt that way. Maybe, he thought. Maybe after this is all over…if any of us survive that is, we can be together. He smiled softly, but the smile refused to reach his eyes. He was still having nightmares about seeing Dumbledore's death. He played it over and over again in his head every day. As though there was some way he could have done something, anything, differently. He tossed the blankets off of him and crawled out of bed. He reached around for his glasses and then stretched. He walked over to his desk and lit a candle. He didn't want to wake up Ron and Hermione. They looked so peaceful. He opened a drawer and pulled out a feather pen, a jar of ink, and some parchment. Dipping the feather in the ink, he began to write.

Dear Ginny,  
How are you? I hope you're okay after everything that's happened. Ron, Hermione, and I will be there soon. I think Uncle Vernon is getting uneasy having two wizards and a witch in the house. How are your mom and dad? Fred and George? Bill and Fleur? Tonks and Remus? I hope they're okay too. I really miss you. I'm sorry about having to do that. I know that you understand, but I just can't seem to apologize enough. Well, I'll make this letter short since it's so early in the morning. I'll see you all soon.  
Sincerely,  
Harry

Harry rolled the letter up and moved towards Hedwig. She hooted softly and held out her leg. He pulled out a small string and tied the letter to her foot.

"Be careful, Hedwig," he said softly, "With everything that's been going on I don't want anything happening to you as well." She hooted softly once more, nudged him, and then flew out of the open window. He watched her fly away before moving away from the window. He looked around, light poured into the room as the sun began to rise slowly. He walked over to his trunk and opened it. He moved around the room, collecting the things that he was going to take with him to the Burrow.

He heard a loud yawn and turned around to see Ron struggling to sit up straight. But Hermione wasn't making it too easy.

"Morning," Harry said, still collecting his things.

"Mmmfphlif," was Ron's reply as he attempted to stifle another yawn, "Are we leaving today?" Harry nodded and then said "yes" when he realized Ron couldn't see him from his point of view.

"Guess I'd better get moving then," Ron said slowly and gently shook Hermione awake.

"Wha…?" she said sleepily.

"We need to get ready to go," Ron said softly and Hermione nodded her reply. They both stood up and began to gather their things slowly. After they all were done, Hermione went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Harry looked at Ron.

"What?" Ron asked noticing that Harry was staring at him.

"Hm? Oh nothing. I was just thinking…" Harry replied, his voice ending in a whisper. He was still tired but good at hiding it. He hadn't told Ron and Hermione about the dreams.

"Okay," Ron said and began to change clothes. Harry did the same. Hermione came into the room once they had finished getting changed.

"Are you guys ready to go?" she asked still yawning. Harry nodded. Ron walked over to her and giving her a kiss replied, "I'm ready when you are." She smiled and playfully shoved him away. They all made their way down to the living room with their trunks. Hermione produced a small, black, leather pouch with floo powder in it. She reached in quickly, taking out a small handful and threw it into the dying fire. It instantly woke up and turned a bright green.

"Ron, you go first since it's your house we're going to," Harry said his mind else where at the moment. Ron nodded and stepped in, pulling his trunk behind him. 

"The Burrow," he shouted and disappeared behind the flames. Hermione went next and she too disappeared. Harry turned around for one last look at the place he had called home for the sixteen years of his life. In a way, he would almost miss it. Almost.

Mrs. Weasley smiled as they each came crashing into the fireplace and then the living room. One after the other. As Harry stepped out of the fireplace, he looked around. Hedwig hooted at him. He smiled softly to himself. Good, he thought. She made it here before we did.

"Come," Mrs. Weasley, said embracing each of them, "I'm sure that none of you has eaten anything this morning, what with you coming so early and all." They all nodded in unison.

"Fred? George? Could the two of you be of some use and take their trunks up to their rooms?" Mrs. Weasley said, eyeing them. They mumbled and nodded. They had both only gotten there a short time before Harry, Ron, Hermione.

The trio followed Mrs. Weasley into the kitchen where food was already being cooked on the stove. Dishes and silverware flew around their heads as they settled down at the table. A small plate flew at Ron's head. He ducked just in time and shouted, "Oy! Watch it!" Harry smiled and Hermione laughed.

"Stop playing around. Geez. Sometimes you guys act like children," Fred said following George into the room. George smiled and turned around to ask his twin a question.

"Fred?" he said yawning loudly.

"Yeah?" Fred replied also yawning.

"Um…I forgot. Never mind," George said numbly and sat down at the table next to his brother, "Hey mum, do you know what's going on today?"

Mrs. Weasley looked away from the stove and replied, "As a matter of fact I do. We're going to collect Alice." Fred and George looked at each other, then at Ginny who had just come downstairs. She smiled, the grin almost reaching her eyes.

"Really, mum? You mean it? But you do realize that she doesn't like being called Alice, don't you?"

"Yes, Ginny. We're really going to get her. Your father and other members of the phoenix believe that she could be in danger," her mother said matter-of-factly.

"Did I hear that correctly, mum? About Tor?" said Bill oddly. He was still having trouble with the scars on his face. Mrs. Weasley glared.

"Yes," she hissed, "Now make sure to pass that on to everyone else so I don't have to repeat myself constantly."

"Who's Alice? I mean Tori?" Harry asked nonchalantly. Ron looked at him horrified. The look of horror quickly faded.

"Sorry Harry. We've been friends for so long that I forget we weren't friends when Tor was around," he said quickly.

"Okay. So who is she?"

"She is my best friend," Ginny said softly, "And I haven't seen her since she went off to the Salem Academy in the United States. "

"Ginny and Tor were pretty close," Fred said softly.

"Yeah," George chimed in, "It also helped that she was really pretty. Hey, Fred, can you imagine what she must look like now?" A dreamy look passed over their faces before their mother had a pot smack the both of them on the back of their heads.

"Mum!" they yelled in unison.

"You boys shouldn't be thinking about Tori as such," she said with motherly pride, "She's like your younger sister. You both told me that once yourself."

Fred, who was sitting next to Harry, nudged him sharply in the ribs and whispered, "Doesn't mean we didn't think "things" then." He flashed a toothy grin and the pot came towards his head menacingly.

"Oy mum! I'm sorry!" She smiled softly and went into the living room to fetch her clock. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Tori slowly glanced around her room. She blinked her eyes a couple of times and then rubbed the sleep from them. She heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said slowly. Although she had wiped the sleep from her eyes, there was no way for her to erase it from her voice. The door slowly opened and her older brother, Jarren, stepped in.

"Hey Tor, you know they're coming for you today, don't you?"

"Huh? Oh…yeah. I know. I'm just…still sleepy, ya know?" she replied attempting to get out of bed with a little bit of dignity. She only succeeded with falling onto the floor. Hard. Jarren laughed and helped her up.

"What in the blazes were you doing last night, Tor?" he said concerned. She looked up at him slowly.

"Um…I don't…remember," she replied looking down at the floor once again. She sighed heavily and leaned against her brother.

"Tor! Come on! You've got to be ready to go when they get here. Get in the shower and I'll pack your trunk," he said shoving her towards the bathroom, "I'll get you some clothes as well." He said when he noticed her about to open her mouth. She slowly dragged herself towards the bathroom, walked in and closed and locked the door behind her. She turned on the water and got undressed distractedly. She climbed into the shower, almost tripping over the low edge.

She walked out of the bathroom, feeling better. Not much, but it was a start. She looked around and noticed not only had he packed her trunk, he had cleaned her room and laid her clothes out on her bed. She smiled. At least he didn't try to make her wear "nice" clothes. He had picked out a black spaghetti strap shirt to wear underneath the red netted, long-sleeve one. He had also picked out a black mini skirt and a nice pair of tennis shoes. I guess it is _sort of_ nice, she mused and quickly got dressed.

She made her way downstairs, her trunk trailing down behind her, and into the living room where she saw Ginny, a couple of her brothers, and a couple of people she didn't recognize were already waiting. Geez, she thought. How long was I in the shower? What's with everyone being up at the crack of dawn? She glimpsed a clock that said it was two. She looked through a window pouring in sunlight. From the looks of it, it was two alright, two in the afternoon. Ginny ran up to her and gave her a quick hug.

"It's been so long, Tor," she said happily. Tori smiled and looked at the two people in the room that she did not recognize.

"Oh," Ginny said and followed where her eyes were gazing, "That's Harry and Hermione. Harry, Hermione, this is my best friend Tori." They walked towards her and shook hands.

"Hello," Harry said softly. Fred and George weren't lying. She really _was_ pretty. Tori smiled softly to herself. She had heard Harry's thoughts. She was an experienced Occlumens herself. It ran in her bloodline.

"What's so funny?" Fred said coming up behind her and hugging her. She laughed and shoved him playfully, "Shove off Fred. I know what you're trying to do. And if it didn't work then, why would it work now?" He gave her puppy-dog eyes.

"I would never do anything like that…_again_."

"Wait," she said, "Was that you? Or was it your brother George? I never really was any good at telling the two of you apart then." He gave her a small smile and looked at George.

"Yeah, I thought so much," she said and laughed, her voice like the sound of bells.

"Well, we should get going," Remus said, stepping into the room with her brother, Chase. Chase nodded and said something only audible to himself and Remus. Remus nodded and herded everyone in front of the fireplace.

"Okay, everyone who can apparate. Do so now." Fred, George and Hermione all disappeared.

"Those who know how, but have yet to take their test, you might as well apparate, as well. It's a bit safer."

"B-but I can't apparate and I don't know how either," Ginny said softly.

"That's okay," Tori said and took Ginny by the arm, "I'll take you with me." Ginny nodded and they too disappeared. Which left Ron, Harry, and Remus. Ron and Harry apparated together and Remus by himself.

Mrs.Weasley looked around her living room and sighed. She had counted nine bodies. Only one more than what had departed from her house that morning. She quickly rushed over to Tori and squealed, "Oh Alice! You're okay. Thank goodness. I thought they had already gotten to you."

"Thank you for the optimism, Aunt Molly. It's always nice to know I can depend on you for that. By the way, I don't go by Alice anymore. It's Tori now," Tori said allowing Mrs.Weasley to obsess over her hair.

"Oh dear, what _have_ you been using on your hair? It looks so beautiful, you must tell me." Tori smiled and nodded.

"So where'll I be sleeping?" she said looking around. The Burrow was just as she remembered the last time she had been there. Only everyone in the room was older, including herself.

"Oh! You'll be sharing a room with Ginny and Hermione. Ginny why don't you show her-?" Mrs.Weasley started to say.

"Mum, it's not like she hasn't been here before," Ginny mumbled softly.

"C'mon," Tori said, "It can be like old times. And you can introduce me to your friend, Hermione. She seems shy but I'm sure we can open her up." She whispered the last part to her. Ginny nodded her head and led their way upstairs to her room.

Harry sat down on the sofa.

"So what's going on?" he said quietly, "What're we supposed to be doing? I don't feel that I can just sit around doing nothing," He looked over to Remus and then Ron.

"We're not sure just yet," Remus replied, "The minister hasn't said anything. Not that he would of course, but none the less-" They heard a knock on the window and turned around. Mrs. Weasley quickly made her way over to it and opened it, letting the large, tawny owl in. It held out its leg for her to take the small piece of parchment.

"Oh dear," she said, "It's from Arthur. He says 'things have gotten even worse at the ministry.' He doesn't really go into detail, but he'll be home tonight." The room somehow grew quieter. At that moment they heard a loud bang and looked to the fireplace, where a girl with bubble gum pink hair stepped out and brushed herself off.

"I have news," Tonk said, "But first, can I get something to drink?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

"So what all did you learn while you were in the States?" Ginny asked Tori excitedly, "Is the Salem Academy anything like Hogwarts?" Tori shrugged before replying.

"I wouldn't know if there were any similarities, being I didn't go to Hogwarts. But I'm pretty sure it's your average magic school," Tori said, sitting on Ginny's bed, "Well, it _was_. Up until everything with Voldemort, the Death Eaters, and all those horrific deaths." My brother, Jake, was one of the most recent, she thought vehemently. Ginny shuddered when she said Voldemort.

"Come now, Ginny. Don't tell me you're _still_ saying _he-who-must-not-be-named_?" Tori said noticing her shudder.

"Well-," she started. Tori waved her hand. She didn't need to hear anymore than that. She knew well enough that the Weasleys did not like the mention of Voldemort's name. But what did they prefer she call him? Tom Riddle? No, she knew that they would reprimand her for that one. He was no longer Tom Riddle. He was no longer human. Not in her eyes, nor anyone else's for that matter.

"So you're Hermione Granger, I take it?" Tori said shaking her thoughts from her head. Hermione nodded.

"Awfully quiet for someone who knows a lot about magic," She said and smiled, "But I'm positive that you do not know more than myself." Hermione smiled back softly and replied, "Are you sure about that?" Tori nodded.

"Quite." A devious look passed over her face and she heard Hermione think, we'll see about that.

"And that we will," She muttered softly under her breath.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you," Ginny, who had been muttering to Hermione, said looking once again to Tori.

"Hm?" Tori said looking up, "Oh…nothing you need worry about."

"So what're we going to do about this then?" Remus said looking to the other members of the Phoenix that had been able to make it. Moody's odd eye swiveled about in its socket before he replied, "I don't know. I think that we should give this more thought. We can't just act like that. It would be ignorant."

"I agree," Arthur Weasley chimed in. Harry sat at the top of the stairs where they could no longer see him within sight. This isn't right, he thought. I should be down there as well. Only he and Tori hadn't gone to Fred and George's shop. Their excuses were the same. They weren't feeling well and felt it was best that they stay put in one place until they did.

"Damnit," Harry muttered under his breath, as the voices below had gotten lower.

"Everything that they are saying now are of very little to no importance to you," he heard a voice whisper in his ear. He quickly turned around, whipping out his wand. He saw nothing but knew that he had heard that voice before.

"Of course you've heard my voice before, you dolt," the voice continued lowly, "You just met me earlier today. Don't worry. I have no ill intentions. But I suggest that you put down that wand before I force you to use it against yourself." Harry slowly lowered his wand.

"What're you still doing here…? Tori, was it?" he said looking at the empty space next to him. She removed the hood of her cloak of invisibility.

"The same thing as you," she replied matter-of-factly, "Trying to find out what the next move is." Harry looked at her floating head.

"Um…could you? Well you know…"

"Oh. Of course," she removed the rest of the cloak and laid it next to her softly on the stair. He had never realized just how odd it looked to see someone's head floating in the air until then. She smiled softly and traced her wand tip through the air, softly mumbling, "Flagrate." She drew a heart in the air. The heart continued to burn slowly in the air. She waved a hand over it. In her mind she said "Evanesco," making it disappear.

"I take it that you're good at Occlumens," Harry said watching the heart disappear. She nodded. She felt that he didn't need to know just _how good_ she was.

"This isn't going to be easy, you know," she said, reminding him faintly of Luna Lovegood. He nodded.

"I mean. He's taken so much from every one of us. Everybody has lost someone or something to him. You lost your parents, your godfather, friends, and people you knew. I lost my mother, five of my seven brothers, and my sanity," she said the last part softly. Harry looked at her, a look of curiosity quickly passed over his face. She looked away; she didn't feel like explaining everything over again. All the pain she had felt then, she knew would come back if she tried. So she ignored the look.

"What's your reason for wanting Voldemort dead so badly, Harry?" she whispered not wanting to get caught by the adults downstairs whose voices had gotten even quieter.

"You listed the reasons yourself," he replied, "He killed the people I knew or loved. Or most of them anyways. I just want this all to end. I don't want anymore people to have to suffer." Tori continued to look at the stairs.

"I know you heard about Dumbledore's death," he said quietly. He didn't like talking about it and hadn't really wanted to until now.

"How could I not?" Tori replied, "He was my godfather. It's kind of hard to miss something like that." She hadn't meant to sound vindictive, but she couldn't help it. She knew that both of their hearts were quite bitter. And there was no way of getting around that.

"I-I'm sorry," Harry said also looking at the stairs.

"Don't be," she said, "There was nothing that you could've done. I know what happened the night of his death." Harry looked up at this, "You do?" She nodded her head. He sighed. Somehow that had made him feel about a million times worse. She smiled, then stood up and stretched.

"Well, I'm off to bed. And I suggest that you do the same, Harry. There's gonna be a lot of work to do tomorrow," she said and then added, "Don't stay up thinking about it. You can't change the past or so I've been told." She rummaged around in her pocket and eventually pulled out a very small porcelain doll.

"Here," she tossed the doll to him as she made her way towards Ginny's room, "It'll hold off the nightmares if you let it." He watched her disappear behind the corner. He looked at the stair where she had been sitting and realized that she had left her invisibility cloak behind.

"Oh well," he said to himself softly, "I'll give it to her tomorrow." He picked it up and slowly made his way up the stairs and into the attic, which had been deemed Ron's room. She really did remind him of Luna. Odd.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

Harry's hand quickly rummaged around the night table for his glasses. He hadn't been asleep for more than an hour. And that was only a guess. He put them on and squinted at the end of the bed, where he saw a figure huddled.

"T-Tori?" he stuttered not fully awake, but on his way to being there. She looked up at him.

"Hm…?" she said, as though it were usual to be crouched at the end of someone's bed at two 'o' clock in the morning. He stared at her dumbfounded for a couple of minutes longer.

"You're wondering what I'm doing here at two in the morning," she said crawling towards the top of the bed where he was, "I'm sorry. But I couldn't sleep. I figured if I came in here with you, I'd be able to sleep better." She lay down next to him.

"I know how you feel about Ginny and how she feels about you. I'm not trying to change any of that. I'm just not used to sleeping by myself…" she mumbled right before falling fast asleep. He sighed and quickly fell asleep as well.

"Oh my God! Harry you should've come with us to Fred and George's shop. They let see all their-," Ron started to say as he came bursting into his room and stopped once he noticed Tori clutching onto Harry's side.

"Um…Harry. What are you and Tori doing in the same bed?" Ron asked as Harry's eyes slowly eased open, "Actually, what are you and Tori doing in _my_ bed together?" Harry looked down at Tori, who was clutching onto his side for dear life. He then looked at his best friend and shrugged his shoulders.

"You don't know! You don't know! How the bloody hell can you not know!" Ron tried not to yell and luckily only succeeded in raising his voice a little. Right at that moment, George came into the room, carrying only God knows what. He looked at Harry and said, "Fred's not gonna be happy about this." Harry sat up quickly, knocking Tori off of him. She mumbled something and quickly fell back asleep.

"It-it's not how it looks," Harry stuttered as he attempted to put on his glasses. Ron sat down at the end of the bed while George remained in the doorway.

"Oh really?" he asked softly as he made himself comfortable, "Then tell me how it _does_ look because the picture that me and George are getting is that you and she slept together."

"Well, we did. But not like that," Harry started, "I woke up around two this morning and she was sitting at the end of the bed. She said that she's not used to sleeping alone and before I got a chance to say anything, she had crawled up here and gone to sleep." Ron looked at him closely.

"You know there's ways we can figure out if you're telling the truth. You're lucky I'm no good at potions." Harry smiled and Tori slowly sat up.

"Morning Ron, George," she said sleepily, "You too, Harry. If you don't mind I'm going to go take a shower now." And with that, she got up and left the three boys alone.

"Okay. Now that she's gone, Harry, you've gotta get up and get dressed. Mum wants us to go to St. Mungo's. Apparently, there's someone there that we happen to know," Ron said also standing up to leave. Harry nodded and threw the blankets off of him. He quickly got dressed, not even bothering with his hair. He had learned better over the years.

They all quickly made their way downstairs and outside where Mrs.Weasley was herding the lot of them into separate cars.

"Are we gonna do what we did when dad was in St. Mungo's?" Ron asked from the back seat, as he and Harry had been herded into the same car as Mrs.Weasley, Tonk (whom had learned to drive muggle vehicles), Ginny, and Hermione.

"Yes, Ron," his mother replied exasperated. Ron nodded; he didn't feel anything else should be said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

Mr.Weasley slowly got out of the car. Fred, George, and Tori followed him. Remus had been in the passenger side. Bill hadn't wanted to come for fear of attracting too much attention. Fleur decided to stay with him so that they had all of the last minute details of their wedding planned. They all quickly made their way down the busy street to St. Mungo's. They each stepped through the glass two at a time. Mr. And Mrs.Weasley went to the front counter. Tonk and Remus went and sat down together, muttering under their breath. Fred and George followed their lead. As did Ron and Hermione. Tori looked at Ginny and Harry and slowly made her way to the front counter after Ron's parents sat down.

"Um…excuse me," Tori said softly so the others wouldn't be able to hear, "My name is Alice Mourne. I'm here to see Draco Malfoy." The woman behind the counter nodded her head and told her the room number. Harry glanced up and heard Tori ask Mrs.Weasley if she could excuse herself, but a friend of hers was here in this hospital and she'd so very dearly like to see him. Mrs.Weasley nodded her approval.

"Just be careful, dear," she said motherly. Tori nodded and made her way to the elevator. Harry quickly asked if he could excuse himself as well and made his way in the same direction as Tori. He quickly slipped into an empty room, threw on the invisibility cloak he had meant to give back to Tori, and followed her.

Tori knocked on the door and quickly slipped into the room. She slowly made her way over to the pale body in the far bed near the window.

"Oh Draco, I told you it would lead you nowhere but into heartache," she said softly moving his bangs off of his forehead and kissing it. Draco smiled half-heartedly,

"At least you finally came to see me. I haven't seen you since before you went to that American school." She looked at him and then sat down in the chair next to his bed. She took his hand in hers, "You're lucky that Shayne had been there to help you. But now he has to go into hiding because of your ignorance." Draco glared at her and looked away.

"He would've killed my family. They're all that I've got and you know that."

"If they're all that you've got, then why are they not here now? Where are they now that they're only begotten son is lying in a hospital bed in St. Mungo's on the brink of becoming comatose once more?" Tori replied lowly trying to control her temper.

Harry sat on the empty bed next to Draco's and watched the scene unfolding before him. He was confused. I thought that she was on _our_ side, his brain screamed angrily. It didn't make any sense at all.

"They're not here for you Draco. _I am_," Tori said softly, "And yet I hear rumors of you with this Pansy Parkinson. What of that? Are you going to tell me they're only rumors?" She looked at the floor. Draco opened his mouth to say something and she put her hand up to it.

"Don't you dare tell me that that's all they are, Draco. Rumors. Because right there in your mind I can see differently." She stood up to leave, "Until you can tell me everything, I'm calling it off. I'll do it myself."

"A-Ally," Draco muttered before falling fast asleep. Tori had placed a sleeping potion on her fingers that also erased short-term memory. She quickly made her way out of the room, Harry following her move for move. She stopped abruptly a few doors down the hall from Draco's room, causing Harry to run into her. She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the girls' bathroom.

"Just what exactly do you take me for?" she said angrily snatching away her cloak. She pointed her wand at the door and said, "Colligo" and then, "Imperturbatus."

"Wh-what do you mean? You _knew_ I was following you the entire time?" Harry replied. She nodded her head vigorously, more out of anger than anything else.

"Lemme guess," she said pacing the bathroom, "You overheard me talking with the receptionist. Heard the name _Malfoy_. And decided that I must be up to no good if I'm going to be seeing Draco, right?" Harry stared at her dumbfounded. He then was able to speak.

"And? So what if I did? How could you lie to them like that? They're like your family. They're like my family." She sighed and hopped on the counter to sit down.

"It's not at all like that, Harry," she said an odd look passing over her eyes, "I've known Draco all my life. I had met the Weasleys when I was about 6 or 7. It was during one of my mother's trips to visit his mother, Narcissa. I had never really liked the woman and had always hated his family's attitude towards anyone who wasn't a pureblood." Harry nodded.

"So what exactly are you getting at?" he said a bit impatiently. She sighed again, "You'll see, Harry. Since I no longer have a choice in the matter and fate chose to ignore my pleas." She hopped down and walked to the door, the spells she had placed upon it quickly disappeared when she touched it.

"C'mon, Harry. I'm sure they'll be wondering where we disappeared to."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

"So what patient did you sneak off to meet?" Ginny asked as she, Tori, and Hermione settled themselves in her room.

"Hm?" Tori sighed and stared past her, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not an idiot, Tor. I know it doesn't take forty-five minutes to go to the bathroom," Ginny replied. Tori looked at her. Ever since she had come back from the U.S., Ginny had had a different attitude towards her. Her aura was much different from the one that she was used to, as was the atmosphere around her. Tori didn't mind too much, but she was starting to get tired of being treated like the youngest. She had gotten enough of that before-

"Why don't you ask your precious Harry Potter?" Tori snapped and stormed out of the room and down the stairs.

"That's not fair!" she heard Ginny shout behind, but she failed to follow.

"Ali- Tori! What's wrong, dear?" Mrs.Weasley asked worriedly.

"Nothing," Tori mumbled as she threw a handful of floo powder into the fireplace, "I'm going to go see Shayne." And with that, she stepped into the fireplace and quickly disappeared.

"My Lord," Snape said, bowing to Voldemort as he entered the room, "I have things that have long awaited being discussed." Voldemort's eyes flickered over Snape's face. He motioned to a seat in a corner of the small room. Snape took the seat.

"What is it Snape? You are one of my most loyal, or perhaps it would be better said that you _were_ one of my most loyal. However, before you say anything, I'd like to say that I am quite displeased with the youngest of the Malfoys performance," Voldemort said placidly and sat down in an armchair facing the fireplace, "And I can't say that I am all too happy with yours either.

"It angers me that you went against my wishes and orders, Sssnape." He had a slight lisp as he said Snape's name and began to speak angrily in Parseltongue.

"My dear Lord, I beg your forgiveness. But I had a feeling that the boy would indeed fail. And I knew that you would've wanted your plans followed through with in the end," Snape said softly. He glanced around the dimly lit room.

"Yes, Snape. You are quite right. Perhaps I should've gotten someone more _responsible_ for the job to begin with," Voldemort replied, still staring at the fireplace. Snape nodded.

"But now on to bigger plans. Do you know where Beatrix is? I do wish to speak with her _immediately_." Snape nodded once more, "I'll get her." He quickly made his way out of the small room. He was surprised by the Dark Lord's reaction. He had expected much worse.

Voldemort slowly glanced around the room and smiled to himself softly. Everything is going according to plan, he thought to himself quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

Harry glanced around the dimly lit room. He could hear Ron in his bed, snoring away. Fred and George had decided that it would be best to stay to at the store. They didn't want any of their merchandise disappearing while they were away. Harry lay awake with his eyes open, thinking about all that had happened during all of his stays at Hogwarts.

"How come I couldn't see it coming?" he asked himself aloud softly, "I knew that he wasn't gone completely. We all did. How could everyone be so naïve?" He rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. But the effort was futile. He stood up, put on a shirt and decided to go outside. Maybe a walk would help, he thought quietly as he made his way downstairs and outside into the brisk night air. He shivered slightly as a soft breeze ruffled his hair.

"I heard Tori stomp out of here earlier today. I wonder what was wrong. And Ginny didn't look too happy either," Harry said to no one and nodded his agreement.

"Ginny wasn't happy over something Tori said about you. And I can't say that I don't agree with her," Hermione said as they sat down together on the soft grass.

"What? What did she say?" Harry asked curiously and glanced at Hermione.

"She told Ginny that if she wanted to know so badly who it was she went to visit, then to ask her, and I quote, _precious Harry Potter_," Hermione replied, looking straight ahead. Harry shook his head, "That doesn't sound too bad."

"Do you have any clue how that made Ginny feel, Harry? To know that you had gone off with her best friend to who-knows-where? It hurts to feel betrayed, Harry," Hermione said, attempting to control the anger and loudness in her voice. Harry stared straight ahead as well. Something isn't right, he thought quietly. And I need to find out what.

Tori glanced around the small village that surrounded the Malfoy mansion. It seemed that no one was outside or alive. She pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders.

"What is CD doing here? In all places, it had to be _here_," she muttered to herself as she made her way over to the large iron-wrought gates.

"Hmm…now if I can remember correctly there are quite a few hexes on this damn thing," she muttered aloud. She raised her right index finger and slowly drew a circle over the keyhole. The entire gate disappeared long enough for her to get past. She glanced around the large grounds when she remembered that they never answered the front door. She quickly apparated into the large library that she had remembered as a child. She could hear Narcissa Malfoy sobbing hysterically float down the long curving stairwell. Upstairs it is then, she thought and quickly made her way up the staircase.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

By the time Harry had decided to go into the house, it was morning and everybody was awake and moving around.

"Morning, 'Arry," Fleur said as she glided around the kitchen, helping Mrs.Weasley with this and that. And giving her tips and bits of advice that you could tell she hadn't asked for.

"Harry?" Ginny said coming up behind him, "May I talk to you, please?" Harry nodded and followed her upstairs. She motioned for him to sit down on the bed and he did so.

"What is it, Ginny?" She closed the door behind her and sighed.

"Where'd you go with Tori?" Harry looked at her curiously. I thought that she and Tori were best friends, he thought. Wouldn't she have told her?

"Didn't she tell you?" he asked.

"N-no she didn't. She got all mad and told me to ask '_my precious Harry Potter,_'" Ginny replied trying to hold back tears, "We haven't gotten into a fight over something this childish since the day we found out that she would be going to the U.S."

Harry stared at her. Childish? He thought. She must not have told her.

"Do you know where she went?" he asked, trying to hide his curiosity.

"Probably to see CD," she replied, "Every time she gets mad she goes to see him. I never really understood why though…" She looked up at Harry, "Why? You're not going to follow her, are you?"

"Would it be wrong if I did?" he asked quietly. She glared at him momentarily, "Harry? You don't trust her, do you?" He shook his head.

"Look, I know we got into a fight. But all friends do. It doesn't mean she needs to be followed around," Ginny said defensively, "Give her some credit." Harry clenched his fists.

"You have no idea what you're talking about!" Harry said incredulously, "How can you defend her when she's a liar? You don't know what she's been doing over these past few years. You didn't keep in touch with her. For all we know, she could've joined Voldemort and is just another spy like Snape was." Harry began to breathe hard. Ginny slowly moved backwards.

"N-no," she muttered, "She wouldn't do anything like that, Harry. I know her." Harry shook his head slowly and muttered, "Whatever. I'm leaving. I'll be back later."

Narcissa Malfoy sobbed loudly over her only son's bed. He, asleep, could not hear the sobs, but everyone else in the house could. And they did not enjoy it.

"N-narcissa?" Tori said uneasily. Narcissa looked up at her with swollen, red eyes and glared, "How could you tell him those things? Lying like that? You know that I love my son, as does his father." Tori narrowed her eyes at the woman.

"I did what needed to be done. He's only a commodity. He is weak. And because of his weakness _I_ am forced to take his place," Tori sat down in dark blue armchair and, crossing her legs, continued, "And don't you dare attempt to tell me differently. Now where is my older brother, CD?" Narcissa whimpered, "In the study with Lucius." Tori smiled. That's much better, she thought to herself and quickly made her way to the study.

"CD!" she yelled as she spotted him amongst all the clutter of papers. She looked around and also saw Lucius, someone she wasn't so eager to see.

"Hey Ally," he said as she walked towards them, "You may wanna be careful. There's something dangerous scurrying around here. We're just not quite sure what it is yet." Tori smiled, "I told you the name's Tori now. No one calls me Ally 'cept…" She let her voice trail off, but CD knew whom she was talking about.

"Has anyone spoken with him?" she asked softly. CD shook his head, "Lucius and I haven't obviously, since we're sort of in hiding, but I believe Severus has. Bella is here as well, if you wish to speak to her."

"As a matter of fact, I would. Pray tell, where is she?" Tori said, sounding like an elderly woman. CD pointed down the hall, "She's in the guest room with the beautiful 18th century painting of Dracula." Tori nodded and began to make her way down the hall when Lucius stopped her.

"What is it, Lucius?" she asked narrowing her eyes at him. She had never, in all her years of knowing the Malfoy family, liked Lucius Malfoy. She despised his very being. It wasn't because of anything that he had done to her. Which, in all truth, had been nothing. However, a loathing that burned deep in her soul grew more with each passing day she was forced to take part in his company. But he wore the fact that he was weak on his sleeve like one would their heart. And she hated weakness.

"D-do you-? Do you know what's going to happen to Draco?" he asked softly. He had lost all of his fight. He knew that, eventually, he would be forced to face the Dark Lord and that it was going to be an end to everything he believed himself to have accomplished on his own. She shook her head.

"The _Dark Lord_ will punish _who_ he sees fit, _how _he sees fit. Not myself, nor _you_." And with that, she continued down the hall towards Bellatrix's room.

Harry stepped out of the dark fireplace and looked around. The place looked empty, deserted. There was no one there. He removed his wand from his pocket and whispered, "Lumos." The end of his wand instantly began to burn a bright, light shade of green. He moved it around the living room before making his way over and up the staircase.

"Geez," he said aloud without realizing it, "Somehow I didn't think that she was this neat of a person." He looked around her room and found a switch. A large chandelier on the ceiling brightly lit up the room. He blinked a couple of times. He glanced around a couple more times, unsure of where to start.

"If I want to find anything on her, I'll need to think like her," he said quietly. And sat down on the bed in deep thought, when he remembered something from his second year at Hogwarts. He lifted up her mattress and found nothing.

"A journal. A diary. _Something_. If I know girls well enough, it's that they like to keep things written down. She's got to have one around…here…somewh…" his voice trailed off. Of course, he thought to himself smugly. One place that no one would look. He went to the closet and reached on the top shelf. He felt around for a bit, before his hand bumped something hard.

"Aha!" he exclaimed and brought down the black leather bound book. On the cover it read, "Occlumens: An Easy Guide to Studying the Art of the Mind." He tapped the book and muttered, "Recantra." The words on the cover of the book slowly swirled around and spelled, "This is the Journal of Alison B. Mourne."

"Just what I was looking for," Harry mumbled and quickly tucked it into his jacket pocket. He knew that he couldn't show it at the Burrow. The Weasleys wouldn't stand for it. He felt an itch to sit on the floor and read it there but that was too dangerous. He could be caught and who knows what would happen after that.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter VIIII

Tori could hear a heated discussion as she neared Bellatrix's room. A man's voice and Bellatrix's, obviously. She quickly slipped on her invisibility cloak and slipped into the room.

"Why does he wish to speak to me?" Bellatrix asked trying to control her temper. She was rubbing her temples.

"I don't know," Snape snapped, "I'm not him obviously. Only _he_ would know that, now wouldn't he?" He was pacing back and forth in the room.

"Would you _stop_ pacing? It's giving me a headache." He stopped and sat down in an armchair that sat near the fireplace. Bellatrix glanced towards the large, open window to her right. The sky outside was darkening. A storm was coming. It was quiet a couple of minutes before Tori removed her cloak and cleared her throat for attention. Snape and Bellatrix both looked at her solemnly.

"I hear that you have spoken with the Dark Lord, _Severus_," she said looking at him.

"I have. What of it?" he replied.

"What did he say? And how come _you_ do not look like Draco? Why is it that _he_ was punished and _you_ were not?" she asked angrily. Trying to control her temper, she continued, "I need to speak to _him_. I believe that you know where he resides, do you not? So if you would be ever so kind, and tell me where that is, I would happily leave your presence."

"You know very well why that idiot, Draco, was punished and I was not. It's the Dark Lord's wish to do what he pleases. Neither you, nor I have any say in the matter. Not that it would in the end. The Dark Lord does not wish for you to know of his whereabouts, lest he would have told you. Do not ask me of his motives. For they are _his_ alone," Severus replied nonchalantly, "However, I, too, _am_ confused as to why I was not punished." Tori shook her head, as though trying to shake the words Snape had just spoken out of her head.

"Then I shall find him on my own!" she exclaimed and turned to leave, "Bella, your time is coming to an end. As is my father's. Treasure what you have left." She quickly apparated to Draco's room that Narcissa had left.

"'Ello, Draco, darling," she said quietly approaching his bed. His eyes fluttered open.

"Y- you put me to sleep at St. Mungo's, didn't you?" he said stifling a yawn and sitting up slowly, "I've been having to pretend that I was asleep all day because mother wouldn't let me alone." He adjusted his pillows and made himself comfortable.

"Care to join me, love?" he asked as an evil smirk flashed across his lips. She considered the thought for a moment.

"No," she replied, "What about your _dear Pansy Parkinson_? The one that I've heard _ever so_ much about?" He stared at her a moment.

"There's nothing going on between Pansy and myself. You should know that," he replied after gathering his thoughts together. He knew that there was no way she would believe him without evidence. She nodded her head slowly.

"Anyways," she said changing the subject, "I came to see how you were doing. You seem to be fine, so I'll be heading back." She turned to walk away and felt him grab her hand.

"What?" she asked exasperated.

"Not even a good-bye kiss?" he asked sweetly giving her puppy-dog eyes. She shook her head and apparated back to the Burrow.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry heard something crash downstairs. He glanced around quickly, and thought of where he should go. He smiled grimly. 

"Now why didn't I think of that before?" He quickly apparated to Godric's Hollow. He looked around the dark place and whispered, "Lumos." He quickly found a light switch, which gave him enough light to do what he needed. He sat down in an armchair in the living room. He looked around once more before pulling out the leather- bound book. He cautiously opened the book, knowing well enough that the book could have hexes placed upon it.

Harry arrived back at the Burrow two days later.

"Oh my goodness, Harry!" Mrs.Weasley exclaimed, "Where on earth have you been? We've been worried sick about you." Harry nodded his head slowly in response. He needed to speak with Remus or somebody he felt he could trust.

"Well get in the shower. There's a tuxedo, in your size, in Ron's room. So please do your best to get ready quickly. We're running a tad bit short on time," Mrs.Weasley said as she prepared breakfast. Harry made his way upstairs and in to Ron's room. Ron looked up from buttoning his shirt.

"Harry?" he said attempting to button his shirt without looking, "Where've you been hiding? Ginny's been worried sick about you. You really shouldn't do that to her." Once again, Harry nodded his head in response.

"C'mon, Harry. Talk to me. You should at least tell Hermione or I what you've been doing. It's not fair to keep us out of the loop like this. We promised you that where ever you were we would be there with you, remember?" Ron said finally done buttoning his shirt.

"I really don't feel like talking right now, Ron. I just want to get in the shower, get dressed, and get everything done and over with," Harry replied groggily. He hadn't slept much in the past two days. He was too worried that the portrait of Sirius' mum was going to start yelling at him like crazy. He had already had nightmares about it. He shuddered as he remembered them. He grabbed his clothes and made his way to the bathroom in time to catch Tori coming out in a towel.

"'Ello, Harry," she said and flashed him a grin, "Where've you been? Ginny's been nutters. You can't imagine what it's been like with her. All mopey and what not. Makes me shudder just thinking about it. But she'll be happy that you're back." Harry glanced at the floor as Tori moved closer to him and whispered in his ear, "You wouldn't feel so guilty had you asked to borrow it and not gone snooping in my room to steal it." She kissed him on the cheek and made her way to Ginny's room. She glanced around at Harry once more and smirked before disappearing into Ginny's room.

"How does she-?" Draco flashed before his eyes when he thought of her smirk. Something's not right.

Ginny ran up to Harry sobbing, almost hysterically. She hugged him, not wanting to ever let him go again.

"Harry," she said as she buried her face in his chest, "Why did you do that? I asked you not to go after Tor. She and I may argue but we're still best friends." Harry looked down at her and, sighing, hugged her tighter. I can't tell them yet, he thought as he closed his eyes, not wanting the moment to end. He opened them slowly as he realized the ceremony was starting. He took Ginny by the hand and led her to their seats. They were seated with the rest of the Weasley family.

"Where's T-?" Harry began to ask but spotted the answer to his question quickly. She was seated between Fred and George. There's something odd about her today, Harry thought as he continued to watch Tori. She's more snobby than usual. Almost reminds me of Malfoy.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the elderly priest finished with a warm smile. As Bill and Fleur kissed there was a large crash outside of the small chapel. Following the crash were several screams and then silence. All of a sudden, a sandstorm blew into the chapel hall blinding everyone.

"What's going on, Harry?" Ginny screamed, clutching Harry's hand.

"I don't know," Harry shouted back. He shielded his eyes from the sand as best he could and noticed that several people were unconscious on the floor.

"You have to get out of here!" Harry shouted to anyone who could hear him. But no one could. The sandstorm soon began to clear and Harry realized that a few people that he had thought were unconscious before, were dead. He looked around; realizing that he could see that everyone he cared about was still intact.

"But where'd that wench go off to?" he muttered angrily. He quickly made his way to the entrance to the chapel, where he was shoved back by Bellatrix Lestrange and a tall man. They were followed by a couple of other people that Harry didn't recognize. They all wore dark cloaks. Death eaters? What were death eaters doing at the wedding? Harry thought to himself quietly as he moved back into the small crowd of people.

"Now listen up people!" A short man shouted and everyone quieted, "We only need to extort some information and do not wish to kill you." Bellatrix snorted and said, "Speak for yourself. I have a few on my list that I plan to rid myself of." Harry glared at her. His hatred for her and Snape had only grown more each day since school had ended.

"As I was saying, don't interrupt us and you won't get killed," the man continued. This time Harry snorted, "And you think we'll take this laying down?"

"I suggest that you do," CD replied nonchalantly, "But if you feel the need to be heroic, then I shall deal with you _personally_." He smirked at Harry.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry glanced around for anyone or anything that could help them. He turned to see the short man questioning Ginny. He watched this uneasily. He didn't trust the man. But even more, he didn't trust the way that Bellatrix was watching _him_. She grinned when she noticed the look of unease on Harry's face. And glanced from Harry to Ginny and back once again to Harry, her grin only growing wider.

"Don't you even think of touching her!" Harry shouted, pointing his wand at Bellatrix.

"Kinda figured _you_ would be the one to try and be a hero," CD said nonchalantly with a yawn and a wall of sand hit Harry like a ton of bricks.

"Harry!" Ginny screamed and pulled out her own wand, pointing it at Bellatrix.

"Let him go," she said attempting to sound threatening, "Or I- I'll…"

"You'll what? Stutter me to death? Or better yet…actually try to hex me? Go ahead," Bella taunted, "_I'll even give you the first hit._" She laughed. Ginny glared at her and said the first spell that came to her mind.

"A- Avada Kedavra!" she shouted but nothing happened. Bellatrix laughed at Ginny's feeble attempt on her life.

"Just like I've told your little boyfriend, you have to _mean_ it, you fool!" she shouted which was then followed by, "Crucio!" Ginny fell to the floor in excruciating pain. Harry could hear her screams, but there was nothing he could do. He couldn't move. CD had trapped him with walls of sand. No matter what he did, it was a deathtrap. Ginny's screams became louder. Harry glanced around frantically and shouted, "Finio!" pointing his wand in the direction of her screams. Ginny's screams ceased as his mouth quickly filled with sand.

"That shall be enough," he heard the short man yell. The sand disappeared out through the chapel entrance along with everyone who had come in with it. Harry fell to the floor choking and gasping for air. He looked around as best he could. His glasses had been shattered. From what he could see there were a few bodies on the floor not moving. He could hear people sobbing loudly. He quickly realized that it was Mrs.Weasley and a few other members of the Weasley family. He moved towards the sobbing, and realizing that it was pointless to go around blind, pulled out his wand, pointed it at his temple and whispered, "Reparo."

"What happened?" he asked Ron as he stood up slowly. Ron turned around to face him, his face tear-streaked and more seemed to be pouring from his eyes.

"It's Dad, Harry. He's dead."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter XII

"What?" was all that Harry could reply with. He stared at Mrs.Weasley sobbing helplessly over Mr.Weasley's body.

"It's not fair!" she howled. She looked up at Ron blankly, tears streaming from her eyes. Harry watched the scene emotionlessly. There was nothing he felt that he could say that would console anyone. He sank back down to the floor slowly. Wasn't it only a short time ago that he had saved his life? Was that for nothing? He pointed his wand at himself and apparated out of the chapel.

"Wake up, Harry," said Tori, close to his face. He jumped, almost knocking heads with her.

"What are you doing here?" he said hoarsely and slowly sank back down, "And where am I?" She smiled and sat down on his legs. She began to mess with her bangs, "Really wanna know?" He nodded.

"In my room," she said carelessly. He looked around and realized that she was right. He had _been_ in this room before.

"And _this _time," she continued, noting the look on his face, "With my permission." He watched her closely. He didn't trust her and never would, "Where is Ginny and the others?" She glanced away and muttered something.

"What?" he asked.

"They're all here," she replied a little bit louder. She slowly got off of his legs and made her way to her closet.

"You're going to need something to wear today," she said without looking at him, "You seem to wear the same size as me, so I guess you can wear some of my clothes." His eyes widened, "How do you know-?" She turned around and, holding a finger to her lips, winked, "I have my ways." His mouth dropped open for a moment before he quickly closed it.

"Nothing like _that_, you pervert," she said once again facing the closet and going through the clothes, "I'm betrothed already…" She yanked down a black, long-sleeved button up shirt and a pair of tight black jeans and threw them at Harry. He looked at them for a moment.

"What am I supposed to-?" he started.

"You _wear_ them," she finished irritably.

"They really don't look like they'll fit though…" She glared at him.

"Just put them on. It won't kill you to try them." He sighed and stood up. He looked up and noticed that Tori was staring at him.

"What?" he said uncomfortably.

"Take a shower first, you dork. There's other stuff you'll need in the bathroom. Besides this _is_ my room. _I'm_ getting dressed in here," she replied with a faint smile. He nodded and made his way down the hall to the bathroom.

"Boys can be _so_ naïve," she muttered under her breath and went to find herself something to wear.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry slowly stepped out of the shower and glanced around. He got dressed, brushed his teeth, and then attempted to fix his hair. Eventually, as usual, he gave up and let it go. He started to walk out of the bathroom and stopped to stare at himself in the mirror. She was right, he thought to himself quietly. They _do_ fit. 

"Morning, Harry," Ron mumbled as he shuffled his way past him. Harry nodded and made his way back to Tori's room. He slowly opened the door and it closed in his face.

"I'm not done getting dressed, you perv!" Tori shouted form the inside of the room, "You may now come in _now_." He came in and noticed Tori putting something away.

"I'm, uh, done with my shower," he muttered as he stared at her.

"What are you staring at? Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's quite rude to stare? Or point your finger and many, _many_ other things," Tori said quickly, still unusually chipper being they were going to a funeral. The funeral of someone that she had known much longer than Harry. And yet, here she was happier than a chipmunk that found a lifetime's supply of nuts.

"Besides, I'm not done getting dressed just yet," she finished and went to fix her hair, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Um, Tori? If I slept in your bed, where did you sleep?" he asked unsure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"Next to you, silly," she replied and then laughed, "In my brother's room. It was much more comfortable in here I assume." Harry glanced at her nervously and then sat down on the bed, which had been made while he was in the shower. He wondered a moment whether she had made it, or had house elves like many families with her kind of money. He corrected himself. _Their_ kind of money. They both had about the same amount to their names. She just had more family _alive_ than he did.


	14. Chapter 14

The funeral of Arthur Weasley proceeded without problems or interruptions. But everyone was still on edge from Bill and Fleur's wedding catastrophe. Harry glanced around, amazed by how many people knew or knew of the Weasley family. He felt a tap on the shoulder and turned around to face Ginny. 

"Are you okay, Ginny? I know that's a bit of a stupid question to ask in a time like this but…" Harry's voice trailed off. He didn't know what else to say. He felt Ginny wrap her arms around his waist and didn't protest. He held her tight as she wept onto his shoulder.

"It's not fair, Harry," she whispered into his neck, "I-I just don't understand…"

"Shh," he whispered and continued to hold her.

Tori glanced around her room. God, it was great to be back home. Back where she _belonged_ or so to put it. She felt a chill and turned around to face whatever or _who_mever it was that was glaring at her. She swallowed the lump in her throat when she saw who it was. There was no denying the white-blond hair and gray eyes that she knew ever so well.

"What are you doing here, Draco?" she said attempting to sound casual. He smiled slightly and moved towards her.

"Draco. I'm not in the mood for games. I just came back from a funeral-"

"Oh cut the crap, Ally. We both know that you're not fooling anyone with half a brain," he snapped, "You need to come back with me. To the mansion." She glared at him, "_I'm not going anywhere_."

"Why must everything always be so _difficult_ with you?" he sighed and pointing his wand at her whispered, "Stupefy." They quickly apparated back to the Malfoy Mansion and Draco set Tori on his bed. He muttered, "Enervate," as he pointed his wand at her. Her eyes quickly flew open.

"Damnit, Draco. I can't believe that you'd lie to me. _Again_," she yelled at him. He rolled his eyes boringly and yawned.

"C'mon, Ally. We both know the truth."

"Yes, but at the very least you could've given me a bit more time to have this all planned out," she snapped, "I was actually getting somewhere…" Her voice trailed off.

"Yes? Well the Dark Lord awaits no one," Draco replied rather anxiously and then continued, "He wishes to see you…immediately." She sighed and nodded her head.


	15. Chapter 15

"Ah…Alison, how lovely it is to see you after so many years. You've grown into a beautiful young woman," the Dark Lord said as she entered the room and quietly sat down. Even as she had been affiliated with him all of her years alive she still felt a cold chill run down her spine when in his presence. She nodded in response to the compliments.

"You asked to see me, my Lord?" she hesitated to speak at first. Knowing full well that she too could incur his wrath. He smiled. Or his face twisted into what seemed a smile to Tori. She couldn't quite tell.

"Yes, yes. I have a task well suited for you and the occasion. I'm sure you know Bellatrix, am I not correct?" he said, his voice barely an audible whisper and yet it seemed to fill the whole room. Once again she nodded her response. Another cold chill ran down her spine. She had a bad feeling about what he was asking her to do.

"Now Alison, my dear, you know that Bella has not been…well, emotionally well these past couple of years. And I'm afraid that becomes a problem for us. You see, we can't have any…what is the phrase? Ah yes, 'loose ends' or so to speak…" As Voldemort continued speaking, Tori searched his face for any sign as to where this was going. She had never been able to read his mind. Even as a wonderfully experienced Occlumens. She had even surpassed her father in the study. She turned her attention back to what the Dark Lord had in store for her.

"So I am afraid that we're going to have to sever ties with Ms. Lestrange." Tori stared at him, but dared not show any emotion. She knew exactly what he was saying, but she wasn't sure that she could go through with it. She felt something slither slowly past her leg. She looked down and into the eyes of a rather large snake. She could remember seeing the snake before but could not recall her name.

"You know what it is that I am asking of you Alison. I do not and will not tolerate any more failure. Is this clear?" the Dark Lord said gazing into her aqua colored eyes with his own red ones.

"Yes, my Lord. I will not fail you like the others," she replied, but not in her own voice. She knew what she was doing by saying this and a voice inside her head was screaming for her to take it back. That there was no need for more bloodshed. But she knew that there wasn't any bloodshed. Not with the _Avada Kedavra_ curse.

As Tori arrived back at the mansion, a ghostly presence had settled upon her like that of a dense fog. Her mind, her thoughts were darkly clouded. She walked through the halls before finally arriving at the large staircase that lead to the upper bedrooms. She stared at them in a trance like state of mind. She didn't notice at first that Draco had slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and was whispering something in her ear. She nodded and he apparated them to his room.

Tori slowly got out of Draco's bed and glanced around. She quickly got dressed and made a small search for his wand before slowly opening his bedroom door and disappearing through it. She looked around for any sign that someone else might be awake at this hour, but in the back of her mind she knew that everyone lie asleep in their rooms. Yet, she still wanted to make sure.

As Tori glided through the halls it was more as though someone was controlling her. Propelling her to do something unthinkable. Something that she never thought in all the years of her being alive that she would do. Or be forced into doing. Her eyes held a solemn blank look and her face was a ghastly white. As though she had never seen much less heard mention of the sun.

She slowly opened the large mahogany door; careful not to make any sudden movements for fear the noise would cause someone to wake in alarm. Her eyes had adjusted quickly to the dark. She glared at the sleeping woman.

"Pitiful," she muttered in a voice that was not quite her own, "Disgusting. Such a waste of talent." She slowly pulled out Draco's wand and pointing it at Bella's temple, muttered, "Avada Kedavra." Bella's chest stopped moving instantly. She was dead. Tori giggled softly, sounding like that of a small child, and heard a noise behind her.

"I'm proud of you, Alison. You may do well yet," the Dark Lord whispered in her ear, "As I've said before; we have no use for failure." Tori turned around, her eyes still dark and blank, "_Yes my Lord_."


	16. Chapter 16

Draco woke up slowly with Tori clinging to his side. He smiled. Maybe all wasn't lost after all. He heard a sharp rapping at his door and all of a sudden Pansy burst through it. Tori looked up slowly, as she had been awaken by the loud noises. 

"Draco, DARLING!" Pansy said in her high shrill voice, " I was _ever_ so worried about you. I see you, on the other hand, have gotten _much_ better." She narrowed her eyes at the sight of Tori.

"So you're the _infamous_ Pansy Parkinson that I've heard _ever_ so much about," Tori yawned but managed to say sarcastically. She knew the shrill voice, "What are you doing here? Don't you know that Draco's my lover?" She glared at Pansy. She had short, black hair and wasn't much taller than Tori herself. He was with _this_? She thought to herself with a smirk on her face. Looks like I don't have as much to compete with as I thought.

Tori stood up. She was still dressed in one of Draco's button up dress shirts, which barely covered her thighs, much less reached her knees. Pansy's narrowed stare became a glare filled with daggers.

"Just who do you think _you are_!" she screeched, "Draco is _not_ your lover. He wouldn't do anything to upset me. He's my fiancé." Tori snorted upon hearing this. She glanced at Draco.

"So tell me, Draco, _darling_," she said with ice dripping from 'darling', "When did this happen?" Draco rolled over and pretended to fall asleep. She shook her head, "No matter." She looked at Pansy.

"You're no match for me. It's actually quite pathetic, really."

Harry paced the living room. He had put Ginny to sleep earlier. He had had to stay with her until she had fallen asleep, because she refused to let him leave. Ron sat in an armchair in a corner of the other living room, across from the one that Harry was in. Hermione sat with Ron. The rest of the family had gone to sleep.

Harry heard a crash in the fireplace and turned to see Tori crawling out of it. She coughed a few times and dusted herself off as she stood up.

"Ugh," she said as she rubbed the soot into her clothes, which only made it worse, "Oh! 'Ello Harry. How long have you been there?" He glared at her a moment.

"You and I need to talk," he said as he grabbed her arm and dragged her upstairs to her room. Tori sighed and decided to comply. He threw her onto the bed and she smiled slightly.

"Harry," she giggled, "I wouldn't have thought _you_ had it in you." He glared at her.

"You're a really horrible person, you know that?" he said looking away. She looked away as well.

"You wouldn't be the first to tell me that." He looked at her again. She appeared deep in thought.

"Do you know what happened last night?" she said in deep thought, and more to herself than Harry. He still felt obliged to answer however, "No, I don't."

"Me either," was the reply. He raised an eyebrow, "All I know is that you weren't in your room." She looked up at him. Now it was her turn to raise an eyebrow.

"And just _what_ exactly were you doing in my room? You weren't…_checking_…on me, now were you? I don't like being treated like a child even more than having my word not trusted," she spit out the last part as though it were acid, "If there is only one thing about me that anyone can trust, it's my word. I never break it. Hell, I _can't_ break the damn thing. I shouldn't say anymore." Harry glanced at her and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Tell me," he pressed. She shook her head. He gave her a playful shove, "I'm sure it couldn't be anything embarrassing…"

"You'd be surprised, Mr. Potter," she said sounding more mature than usual. She stood up and stretched, "Now if you wouldn't mind I'd like to go to bed. I had an…er, encounter with something, or someone rather, that was quite unpleasant." He nodded and stood up, but didn't move towards the door.

"Harry," she said sounding more like herself again, "Now I don't mind if you stay. But I'm sure your beloved Ginny will. So you'd better get back to her side." She winked and all of a sudden he was standing outside of her room facing a closed door. He held up the bleach blonde hair he had plucked off of "Tori's" clothes. I _wonder_ who's this is, he thought dryly.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry woke to a low mumbling. Or what he had thought was so much. It turned out to be only a breeze slowly blowing through the slightly open window. He reached around for his glasses awhile before his hand happened upon them. He put them on and glanced around.

"It's still dark," he mumbled. He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. He then put them back on and got out of bed. There was still a little bit of a chill in the air, so he grabbed a pair of pants to put over his shorts. He rubbed his arms quickly as he made his way downstairs.

"H-how am I to get the elixir? I wouldn't even know where to start…" he heard Tori's voice trail off. He hid around a corner and peaked out from behind it. He saw Tori sitting in one of the armchairs in the first living room. He couldn't make out exactly whom she was talking to, but he got the feeling that she knew him well.

"Yeah, me either. But there's nothing we can do about it now, now can we? You are, for some reason, his _favorite_," a male voice said with a small hint of malevolence that Tori hadn't recognized. Was that a look of terror that crossed over Tori's face that Harry had just seen? He shook his head softly to himself. Couldn't be, he thought to himself. Not Tori. It didn't seem like her to be afraid of anything. And yet at the current moment she looked quite appalled by what the man was saying.

"Tori," he continued, "There's nothing I can do. You have to follow his orders." Tori shook her head.

"No," she mumbled, "I don't."

"Once again, my _dear_ youngest sister, you don't have a choice. Once you're in, you're in. There is no getting out. So don't try to back out now," the man's voice had a bit of malice in it upon saying these things, but he continued in a softer tone, "I don't want to make this come to an end so quickly. Not after all that we've been through."

"I know CD, but…" Tori's voice trailed off once again, "You don't understand. I don't think I can. No. I know I can't." Harry watched her hands go up to her eyes. It appeared that she was wiping tears from her eyes. All of a sudden, Harry heard her voice in his head.

"Harry, spying isn't one of your best traits and I don't want to have to erase your memories. So for the time being forget everything what you've heard tonight and go back to sleep." He shook his head and it was as though he had shaken her voice from his head. He glanced back to where Tori and this "CD" person were talking. His and Tori's eyes met and he knew that she had meant everything she had whispered in his head.

"Tori, are you alright, darling?" Mrs.Weasley asked as Harry watched Tori walk in the room. She looked as though she hadn't gotten any sleep the night before and was really sick. She nodded slowly and sat down at the table emotionlessly.

"Harry, are you going to eat anything? You should. You'll need you're strength," Mrs.Weasley said trying to find something, _anything_ to busy herself with, "George, darling, Bill and Fleur are still at the house I take it?" George nodded and played with his food a little bit. Ron and Hermione had yet to come down for breakfast.

"What're we going to do, mum?" Fred asked finally breaking the overwhelming silence. She looked up at him distractedly and then shook her head. As though that would simply erase her sorrow.

"I don't know anymore, Fred!" she stuttered out. And then collapsed into a crying heap on the floor. Harry glanced over at Tori. He couldn't figure out why she was so pale. He had had a dream the night before that he had seen her conversing with someone she referred to as "CD." He began to wonder if it had actually happened.

"Excuse me, please," Tori said weakly and left the table quickly, holding her mouth and waist.

"Excuse me, too, please," Harry said quickly and also left the table. He followed Tori to the bathroom where he heard sounds that were as though she were being sick. I wonder if this has anything to do with that strand of Draco's hair I found on her the other night, Harry thought to himself and walked back down the hall to his room.


	18. Chapter 18

Tori sat on Draco's bed anxiously waiting for him to return. We really need to talk, she thought to herself. And attempted to keep herself from fidgeting but was not able to do any such thing. She looked at the small, gold watch that dangled from her wrist again and mumbled something inaudible that the girl hiding in the closet could not hear.

"What is it, Ally?" Draco said, suddenly appearing in his room. He must've been wearing an invisibility cloak, Pansy decided. Else we'd have seen him in here already.

"I know that you've been waiting for me. So spill. You know that I don't have all the time in the world." Tori looked up at him innocently.

"Well, you know how the Dark Lord has been asking…well…_favors_ of me these past few weeks, no?" She started then brushed her bangs behind her ear, and then continued, "Well he wants me to get the Timespace Elixir for him. And I do not wish to disappoint him, but alas, I am in a bind. I confess that I've no clue to its whereabouts. I don't honestly even believe that it exists." Draco nodded in comprehension to all that Tori said.

"Is that all that you had to tell me?" Draco asked her, completely uninterested in anything she had to say, "I thought that it was something _impor_-…" Tori cut him off, "It IS important you moron! If I fail he will kill me. Well, he's going to have CD do it. But none the less…" Draco stared at Tori for a moment and then stood up.

"I wouldn't bother going to see that dolt Pansy," Tori muttered, "Not when you have me here. And we have _ever_ _so much_ time on our hands now. Don't you agree love?" Draco smirked and moved towards the bed.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"What the Hell do you think you're doing, Draco?" Pansy screeched at Draco as she hurled herself at him from the closet.

"_Figures_ it'd be you who was in the closet," Tori sneered, "You're really starting to piss me off, you know that?" Tori pulled out her wand and pointed it at Pansy.

"Crucio," she muttered and Pansy hit the floor screaming in agony.

"What the hell are you doing!" Draco screamed at Tori. She turned to him, her eyes glowering, and then pulled her wand from Pansy's direction. Pansy lay on the floor in a sobbing heap.

"I do whatever I want. You _know _that Draco Malfoy. It's always been that way. So don't act like you're surprised now," Tori said nonchalantly, "You know what? I think I'll work with Harry on finding the Timespace elixir. Since you're obviously of no help to me." She turned around and headed towards the fireplace.

"Since when have _you_ been on a first name basis with Potter?" Draco sneered at her. She turned around to face him and giggled.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know?"


	19. Chapter 19

Tori glanced at her watch and then around her. She was standing next to a fountain in some muggle park she had never been in before.

"What is it now, Tori?" CD said nonchalantly popping up behind her and making his way to the bench in front of her. Tori's eyes followed his movements.

"For some odd reason the Dark Lord refuses to speak with me," she said and glanced again at her watch, "I'm not sure what his reasons are but my reasons for speaking with him are quite urgent." CD looked up at his youngest sister. His _only_ sister.

"I'm sure that you have been keeping in contact with him, if I'm not mistaken," she continued, "And since he's been refusing to see me I need you to deliver him a message for me." She glanced around the small park. She couldn't see much due to the fact it was very dark around the spot of light they were in. It was as though they had been shunned and puton a stage foreveryone to see.

"And what is that?" CD asked. He had an odd feeling about what she was going to say next but remained silent andmotionless.

"Tell him that I'm letting Harry in on the secret."

"What is wrong with you!" CD exclaimed, "How ignorant can you get? The Dark Lord will kill you before you can execute such a plan!" She gave him a Cheshire cat grin and replied softly.

"If that were true, my _darling_ older brother, than I would already be dead by now." CD continued to stare at his sister in awe. Not because she had yet to be killed. But because she was ignorant enough to play games with the Dark Lord.

"I'm leaving, Tori. I have else where I am needed. Not to mention I do _not_ have a death wish," he said and stood up. He turned around to say something and then changed his mind and disappeared.

"That ought to have them all reeling," she said quietly to herself and apparated to the back to the Burrow.

"Tori! You're back. We were so worried about you," Tonk exclaimed when Tori appeared in the living room, "Where did you go? It's dangerous for you to go out alone. How many times have we told you that?" Tori glared at Tonk. Mental note to self: kill Tonk if she tries to act like she's mymother again.

"There's something I need to tell you all," she said sweetly but quickly, "My source says that Voldemort is attempting to find the Timespace elixir. They don't know exactly what he plans to use it for but they know he is in the process of discovering its whereabouts." Everyone in the living room had a look of shock upon their faces. All except for the few who had no idea what the Timespace elixir was.

"What exactly _is_ the Timespace elixir?" Harry was the first to ask. He had just come down the stairs when Tori had arrived. Mrs.Weasley slowly sank down onto the couch.

"Oh dear, we _must_ inform the ministry of this at once," she mumbled quickly, "Tonk you must go to ministry now. Take Allison with you-"

"I'm not going anywhere-"

"Yes, Molly. I will," Tonk replied.

"Excuse me, I said…" Tori was once again cut off.

"I'll go with the both of you," Remus chimed in.

"I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Tori shouted and everyone stopped talking, "What is wrong with you people! Are you incompetent of when someone is trying to speak?" She glared around the room.

"Tori, darling, we're just trying to do what's best for the people," Mrs.Weasley spoke up.

"Blah, blah, blah," Tori replied, "You don't get it. If I go to the ministry they will hold me for questioning, and if that were to happen you won't know what Voldemort's next move will be."

"She's right, Mrs.Weasley, Tonk," Harry piped up, "It's vital that we know what his motives are before we do anything drastic that could possibly cost more people their lives." Tori glanced at Harry, shooting him a look of thankfulness.

"Right," she said aloud, "So what's the next move?"


	20. Chapter 20

Draco glanced around the study for his father. Odd, he thought. He's usually in here nowadays with CD.

"Draco, darling, I just wanted to thank you for stopping that crazy girl the other day," Pansy said running up behind him, "I just _knew_ you loved _me more_." He turned around and glared at her.

"I wasn't saving you, nor do I even love you," he replied simply, "I was merely asking her a question." Pansy's jaw dropped.

"Th- that's so … that's so messed-" she stuttered and then stopped. She brought herself up to her fullest height and then said, "You, Draco Malfoy, are _mine_. Don't forget that. And not even that dolt Tori or whatever her name is will stand in my way of you making me your wife." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he replied and brushed past her, "Go make yourself useful and pour me a shot."

"Of course, Draco, darling," she replied ecstatically and rushed down the stairs.

"Stupid dolt," Draco muttered to himself making his way to the library, "I will _never_ marry her. It would do my family shame."

"Harry? What's going on?" Tori said sitting up in bed slowly and glaring at the bright light that was pouring in her eyes, "What the hell is your problem? Are you nutters? It's three in the morning…" Harry sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Get dressed," he said softly, "We're leaving." She stared at him in disarray. What is going on? She thought to herself quietly, but got up and did as he said. He took her by the hand and slowly and quietly led her to the fireplace. He produced a small bag of floo powder and threw a small handful into the flames.

"Get in," he said as though in a daze, "We're going to pay the Malfoys a visit." She glanced at him, an odd look crossed her face but she didn't dare argue. She got into the fireplace and shouted, "Malfoy Manor." She had no idea if Harry had done the same.

They ended up in the room that Tori normally stayed in when she was staying with Draco's family. She watched as Harry stumbled out of the large fireplace.

"What are we doing here, Harry?" she asked quietly. She knew all about the alarms and traps placed around the house.

"The question is: What the hell were _you_ doing here? With Malfoy no less!" he said. His voice grew a bit louder.

"He's my _fiancé_, Harry. Of course I would come to visit him every once in awhile," she replied.

"Oh? I had always thought that he and Pansy were an item. At school, they were always together and she was always all over him," he said nonchalantly and sat down in a large, black, velvet chair.

"Yes? Well we always covet that which we can't have," she retorted. I wonder where he's going with this, she thought.

"Actually, it was rumored they were to be married during our last year of school. Quite odd if it were to have been true. Don't you agree? But it makes me wonder… if you're Malfoy's fiancé how much else you haven't told everyone?"

"Just what are you getting at, Harry?" she replied. He was beginning to agitate her.

"I'm just saying that you've been coming to see Draco Malfoy. He was the one who was supposed to kill Dumbledore but failed to follow through. Or did you not know that bit of information?" Harry said anger flashing dangerously in his eyes.

"Of course I knew. He was doing what was in the best interest of his family. You were there that night, were you not, Harry? You saw him hesitate. _You knew he wouldn't follow through with it_," she said her voice growing steadily louder, "It's not in his nature to kill people Harry. What are your foolish reasons for bringing us here?" Harry smiled sadistically.

"You're working under the Dark Lord, aren't you, Tori?" She stared at him hard. There's no way he could have known that.

"It's obvious. You act suspiciously. You mysteriously find out what his next move is going to be. How do I know that he didn't allow you to leak the information to lead us into a trap?" She continued to stare at him.

"Why would I want to have the people I love most put in danger?" she asked sincerely, "Tell me that, Harry."

"No!" he shouted, "You tell _me_. I don't have any idea what your motivations are. You could be a double agent for all that I know. Pretending to work for him and _us_. Well, let me tell you something, Tori. It doesn't work like that. This isn't the movies."

"You think that I don't know that, Harry? Do you know what it's like to find out that you're father is one of Voldemort's most _loyal _death eaters?" She came close to his face, "No, Harry, you don't. You're father and mother died honorable deaths. Protecting the child they adored more than their own lives. My mother died believing that it was _me_ who should've died in her place. And my father…my father had believed the same. They were young and foolish. He abandoned me at the headstone of my mother's grave." She slowly moved back and sank down onto the large bed.

"I didn't know," was all that Harry could stammer out.

"Of course you didn't, Harry. No one did. Not even the siblings that I had grown up with. I'm not doing what I'm doing for you or anyone else. I'm doing it because I _will_ find my father again. And I will show him just how much like him that I've turned out to be."

"Who _is_ your father?" Harry asked more out of fear than curiosity.

"Oh you know him quite well. His name is-"


End file.
